mastergraywolffandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Fighters
Pokéfighters: The Good Hearts Tales (ポケファイターズ, pokefaaitāzu), also called Pokémon Fighters (ポケモンファイターズ, pokemon faaitāzu) and Pokéfighters: The Hero Tales, was a fanfiction series based off the popular franchise Pokemon. Story & Characters Synopsis The remake was set mainly in the regions of Kanto and Johto. A wild Pikachu joins with Fire Red ("Red" for short), the young trainer of his little brother Pichu to find a solution to the "Vanish Catastrophe". Years ago, the event has caused more than half of the human population to disappear, including Fire Red's mother. Not only does he want to bring his mother back, but Red (along with Pikachu) also wants to save all Pokemon from the corrupted plan of the Elite Family, who became the self-proclaimed leaders of the world. Concept and Creation The fanfic was first written around the year 1999 (maybe earlier) or 2000 as Pokéfighters, as a prose about a Pikachu and his friends. It then expanded into a series about their battles against the Legendary Birds, and later Mewtwo. In 2010, the author MGW had decided on a revision and the story has significantly changed from the original, with Pikachu remaining as a main character. In 2011, the story was canceled. MGW had concerns that the revision ideas for Pokefighters may be "too dark" (or "unlike the TV Series") for children, since that was the main audience she was shooting for. It was supposed to show the humans becoming a minority race, Gene being corrupted by revenge, and an uncomfortable area in pokemon catching. MGW also stated that it'll have an atmosphere "like the comics". Setting *Kanto Region (from Bulbapedia) *Johto Region (from Bulbapedia) ;Vanish Catastrophe :An event that caused more than half of the human population to disappear. This is due to them being dragged into the Distortion World during the trainer war against Giratina. The dragon of time Dialga and dragon of space Palkia had a connection, but the details from MGW's MS word files were lost. Characters ;PikachuPikachu @ Bulbapedia : Pikachu is an electric Pokémon. In the fiction, Pikachu is the brother of Pichu, the partner of Fire Red. He follows Red after realizing the suspicious acitvites of the Valspera. ;Pichu Pichu @ Bulbapedia : Pichu is an electric Pokémon that belongs to the trainer Fire Red. He is Red's Knight Pokemon. ;Fire Red *'Birthday/Zodiac:' June 28 (Cancer) *'Age:' 12 *'Bloodtype:' O *'Flowers:' Pink Carnation, Star of Bethlehem :(ファイアレッド) The main human protagonist of the story. Nicknamed Red (レッド), a twelve-year-old pokemon trainer from Viridian City who is traveling around the world in search for his mom. He is somewhat a taciturn young man, but is usually good-mannered, sympathetic, and both has a strong love for pokemon and lots of hidden potential. Red is also gentle at heart with a strong sense of justice (心優しく正義感の強い青年). Even after the Catastrophe, he is brave. When his mother Klaire disappeared during the Vanish Catastrophe, Fire Red was becoming more disagreeable with the Valspera's actions and left the group. His name is based on both the main protagonist Red from the Pokemon comicRed @ BulbaPediaNetkun on Red, and the title of the remake "Pokemon Fire Red" video game. ;Valspera : The main antagonists of this fanfic. A large mafia-like group who strive to become the best pokemon trainers. With their power, they wish to control the Legendary Pokemon. Links/References *Bulpapedia *Serebii.net Category:Fantasy Category:Pokémon Fighters Category:Fanfiction Works Category:Unfinished works Category:Games Category:Canceled Works